Endless Possibilities
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: The World of Possibilities is endless... Collection of drabbles and one-shots about million of different characters, settings, pairings, time periods and ideas. After all, the possibilities are endless, aren't they? DracoGinny, ColinLuna, RodolphusNarcissa, CharlieTonks, RonHermione, NevilleLuna, ColinSusan, DracoAstoria, TeddyVictorie, ScorpiusRose
1. Question - Draco & Ginny

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**This drabble was written for: **

******1. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **why the caged bird sings's **Globetrotter Drabble Competition - **_Berlin, Germany_

**2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition - **_Draco/Ginny - moving on_

Question

She sat under the tree and looked at the peaceful castle. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Nice to see you, Weasley." She heard and when she opened her eyes Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her.

"I can't say the same, Malfoy," she snapped but he didn't react.

"Where is your dear Mud... Muggle-born friend?" he asked and Ginny was close to hex him.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy, will you?" she asked angrily and Malfoy seemed to enjoy her annoyance.

"Have you heard the term 'moving on', Weasley? Just accept it, Potter doesn't need you," he said lazily and sat down next to her.

"You know so much about that," she muttered referring to the fact that only a few months earlier he was on Voldemort's side. His expression became empty and his eyes lifeless.

"I-I didn't..." Ginny started when she noticed what she had done. Malfoy was really trying she knew well and she just made it worst for him.

"It was nice to speak with you, Weas... Ginny," he said and he got up.

"Wait!" Ginny said and she stopped him."I know how hard this is for you... I know you aren't as heartless as you show it," she said quietly, but he heard her well. Usually he would just scowl and pretend that he didn't know what the person was talking about... but something was different. The person was different.

"You have changed," Ginny said slowly.

"I tried," Draco said slowly and the girl nodded."Can I ask you something?" he asked and Ginny nodded slowly.

"Will you meet me on Friday?" he asked casually but she understood him. She raised her eyes questioningly.

"You are really asking me out, Malfoy?" she asked with crossed arms and Draco nodded with a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's exactly what I was doing, Weasley," he stated. "What's your answer?" he asked curiously and she frowned.

"Meet me at eight. Don't be late," she said and left him there dumbfounded.


	2. Flower - Colin & Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**This drabble was written for:**

******1. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **why the caged bird sings's **Globetrotter Drabble Competition - **_Oslo, Norway  
_

**2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition - **_Colin/Luna – forget-me-not_

Divonne: Thanks! :)

Flower

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as he sat down next to the blond girl. She looked up and fixed her protuberant grey eyes on him. She had a small smile on her lips when she recognized him.

"I love flowers," she stated and gestured to the purplish blue followers even Colin recognized.

"Forget-me-not," he stated and she smiled happily.

"Such beautiful flowers," she beamed and he nodded.

"Who were you thinking of?" he asked curiously and she raised her pale eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked airily and he blushed.

"I-I meant... Who do you want to love you, Luna?" he asked pretty calmly eventually, but his brown eyes were shining and his cheeks were red. His eyes didn't meet hers, but Luna smiled anyway.

"I'm not really sure about it," she stated easily and grabbed a flower. "My love will protect you, my love will surround you, you'll never forget my love, is true," she chanted and Colin looked at her curiously.

"What was that?" he asked and Luna smiled.

"A love spell," she stated and Colin frowned.

"How do you know if it worked?" he asked and the girl mysteriously smiled at him.

"The boy should kiss me," she stated and he leaned closer slowly. When she didn't back off, he kissed her softly.

"Did your spell work?" he asked when they parted and she smiled.

"Perfectly," she stated with a light smile.


	3. Beauty - Rodolphus & Narcissa

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**This drabble was written for:**

******1. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **why the caged bird sings's **Globetrotter Drabble Competition - **_London, United Kingdom_

**2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition - **_Rodolphus/Narcissa – elegant  
_

Beauty

Rodolphus knew that he was looking at the wrong girl, but he just couldn't stop staring. His fiancé's younger sister was more than beautiful that day. She was wearing an elegant dark blue dress robe; her light blonde hair was in a complicated bun. Her clear blue eyes were fixed on him.

He was amazed by her beauty and her confidence as she was walking down the stairs. She was the youngest, she wasn't even off age yet, but she was definitely the most beautiful from the sisters.

"She is quite a beauty, brother, but your fiancé has just arrived." He heard his younger brother's voice and he looked up only to meet Bellatrix's cold eyes. They were dark, not those clear crystal blue eyes her sister possessed. He nodded politely towards his fiancé and asked her for a dance.

However, his eyes were fixed on Narcissa Black during the whole Ball.

"Beauty," he muttered when his eyes met those blue ones and the younger girl blushed.


	4. Acceptance - Charlie & Tonks

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**This drabble was written for:**

**1. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: why the caged bird sings's Globetrotter Drabble Competition - Luxembourg City, Luxembourg (13)**

**2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition - Charlie/Tonks - "(Red) I feel my soul on fire. (Black) My world when she's not there."- Les Mis**

**3. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **dimitrisgirl18's The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition - accept

Acceptance

"Where is Tonks?" Bill asked his brother after he greeted him.

"She is on a mission," Charlie muttered and Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Are you okay, man?" he asked and his brother laughed out humourlessly.

"What do you think? My girlfriend is in constant danger. Should I be okay?" he asked and he even crossed his arms. Bill looked at him as he was crazy.

"You are playing with dragons. I'm sure a routine mission isn't harder," he stated and his brother grimaced.

"Dragons are tameable, Death Eaters aren't," he stated and Bill rolled his eyes.

"You are impossible. Tonks is a great auror, just trust her. She will always come home," Bill said and Charlie frowned.

"It's... It's hard to accept that I can't be with her, that I can't save her. I feel my soul on fire, my world when she's not here," Charlie stated and his older brother smiled.

"That's love, mate. You love Tonks, that's not a question, but she is a big girl. She can take care of herself," Bill stated and Charlie looked at him challengingly.

"What if I want to take care of her?" he asked and his brother laughed.

"She will hex you," Bill stated and Charlie laughed as he knew that his brother was right.

"I love her. I miss her. I'm afraid of losing her," Charlie stated and Bill nodded with a smile on his face.

"I know... I know, brother," he stated and he remembered the perfect blonde girl he left at home.


	5. Misunderstanding - Ron & Hermione

**This one-shot was written for: ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - Birthday Fic Exchange's Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity - PDHPE - Assessment 1 - Wellbeing - prompts: love, RonHermione, intelligence, love at first sight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Misunderstanding

The door opened and a young man entered it with a sheepish smile on his face. A woman, just in his age was sitting in the living-room, her face emotionless.

"Hey, Mione. Sorry for being late, but I had a lot of work to do," he stated and the woman closed her eyes. When she opened them she fixed them on the man.

"Harry was looking for you. Apparently you've left early and you've just disappeared," she stated factually and the man blushed as he was caught.

"Hm, yeah. I've helped George with the shop," her boyfriend, Ron said lamely and she didn't even react as she knew well that he was lying. She was close to breaking into tears. Her intelligence was well-known and it wasn't hard to figure out why he was lying. This wasn't the first time she caught him lying and he has been behaving strangely lately. He was cheating on her, she was sure of that.

"Just tell me the truth," she asked as calmly as she could. "Do I know her?" she asked softly and she felt as a traitor tear rolled down on her face. Ron looked at her curiously and he frowned in confusion. He stepped closer to the sofa where she was sitting. He wanted to sit down next his girlfriend, but a nasty look from Hermione stopped him.

"Who?" he asked stupidly and his girlfriend only looked down as a reaction. She didn't want to meet his eyes, to hear him tell more lies. She wanted to know everything, she always did.

"The girl you spend all your time instead of coming home," she stated and Ron nodded in understanding.

"Of course you know her," he said honestly and he frowned. He had no idea what Hermione was talking about. She has known Ginny since they were second years; after all she was his sister and one of Hermione's closest friends. Hermione visibly paled and another tear rolled down on her face.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked with a frown. He didn't understand why Hermione was crying. To be honest since he has arrived home he didn't even have a clue what was going on. He realized in no time that it was a stupid idea to ask questions.

"Am I okay? What do you think?" Hermione asked frantically and she stood up. She fixed her brown eyes on Ron's blue eyes and he noticed that now she was actually crying even if she tried to hide it.

"What's your problem, Mione?" he asked and she closed her eyes, but he saw how she was shivering.

"Don't call me like that," she said coldly and he frowned.

"I've been calling you that for years," he said and she crossed her arms.

"You don't deny it, still you are behaving like nothing has happened," she said so lowly, but fiercely Ron was surprised. He has known the girl he loved so much for many years, but only a few times has he heard her talking like that.

"What has happened?" He stepped closer to the woman who took a step back. He sighed and fixed his eyes on hers and didn't let her look away.

"You are unbelievable, Ronald," she said so venomously, Ron had trouble listening to it. "At least you would have the guts to tell me the truth," she said with clear disappointment in her voice. Ron didn't know how to respond.

"You are no more than a pathetic coward, I will never understand how you got in Gryffindor," she stated and he looked at her questioningly.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, Hermione," he stated as he was rather frustrated already and the blue eyes met the brown eyes.

"Of course you know what I mean. You yourself said that I know that bitch," she stated and Ron looked at her with wide eyes.

"What have you just said to my sister?" he asked as he wasn't sure he heard it well and Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Who was talking about Ginny?" she asked and Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Us. I told you that I was with Ginny. She was helping... she helped me," he stated and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"You-you mean you haven't cheated on me?" she asked and Ron didn't know how to react.

"Why would I ever cheat on you, love?" he asked and he stepped closer to Hermione. She opened her mouth, but then she closed it.

"You have been lying, disappearing..." she said softly and Ron chuckled.

"I'm guessing you notice everything," he stated and she nodded weakly.

"If you are not cheating on me then what have you been doing?" she asked in hope of getting an answer and he smiled mischievously.

"I really wanted to do this more... romantically, but I guess this is the right moment," he stated and he kneeled down and Hermione gasped.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I didn't understand at that moment on the Express, but it was love at the first sight actually. I have been behaving strangely because I wanted to do this perfectly. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" he asked and Hermione wanted to laugh.

"Yes."


	6. Precious - Neville & Luna

**This drabble was written for:**

******1. ********Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **Birthday Fic Exchange's Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity _- Transfiguration Assessment 2 - Drabble 1- Emotion: Fear_

******2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **why the caged bird sings's **Globetrotter Drabble Competition - **_Kuala Lampur, Malaysia (romance, hurt/comfort)_

**3. Harry Potter Fanfiction ********Challenges: InLoveWithLaughing's Triwizard Competition** _- Neville/Luna, __Emotion: Frustration, Word: Precious, __Quote: "A circle has no end." -Isaac Asimov, Second Foundation_

_Wordcount: 530 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Precious_

"Stop it," Neville muttered and Luna looked up curiously. Her big silvery grey eyes were fixed on him.

"What?" she asked curiously. Her look held pure innocence, but Neville just shook his head in frustration.

"You... you shouldn't be doing this," he said softly and Luna's eyes became even bigger.

"Doing what?" she asked in her usual somewhat other-worldly tone. He closed his eyes for a moment before he stepped closer to the younger girl.

"You are going to get killed." His voice seemed far from him and her reaction seemed hazy. There it was he said it aloud.

"I'm thinking that some Wrackspurts are making your brain go fuzzy, although I don't have my Spectrespecs here so I can't be completely sure," Luna answered him; in a way completely ignoring what he has just said. He frowned and then sighed.

"Luna... This... You should get off. You should leave the DA," Neville said to the blonde girl who clenched her lips. Her grey eyes were full of determination and for one of the first times Neville didn't find them dreamy, no, they were the exact opposite, they were sharp like she was aware of everything which was happening.

"I'm here to fight, Neville." Her voice was clear and smooth. Just like her eyes, her tone was completely sharp, it wasn't dreamy anymore and it frightened the boy in front of her. He has never heard her talking like that. Not when she was speaking passionately of the many creatures she believed in, not even when she was trying to prove that she was right.

"A bloody war is taking place, Luna. A war and we are in the middle of it," he stated and his voice was full of fear. He was fearful because of the war of course, but mostly because of the possibility of losing the girl who meant so much for him. _Luna_.

She looked at him and for a moment Neville found the idea of Luna being a year younger than he was ridiculous. The girl in front of him seemed older and wiser than he was. She seemed strong and determined, not dreamy and loony.

"Harry would want us to fight. Dumbledore would want us to fight. A circle has no end, Neville. We can't just accept what's going on. The DA is counting on us. Harry, Hermione and Ron are away fighting a war which is just as much ours as theirs. We need to do the same," Luna said so passionately, but calmly at the same time that Neville shivered. He always knew that Luna was incredible, but she seemed even more now...

"You are precious to... me, Luna. I-I can't lose you," Neville said softly closing the space between them. He brushed his hand against her pale, but rosy cheeks.

"You won't, Nev. We are going to win. You know why?" she asked and the boy shook his head while a smile appeared on Luna's face.

"Because love is on our side," she stated and the boy smiled too. He leaned closer to her and let his lips brush against her. When she didn't pull away he kissed her softly.


	7. Peaceful - Colin & Susan

**This drabble was written for:**

**1. ********Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **Birthday Fic Exchange's Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity _- Transfiguration Assessment 2 - Drabble 2 - Character: Colin Creevy_

******2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **why the caged bird sings's **Globetrotter Drabble Competition - **_New York, United States_

**3. Harry Potter Fanfiction ********Challenges: Mockingjaybird's Elemental Competition **_- Round 1 - Water - power, life, cool, gentle, grace, calm, blue, control_

_Wordcount: 545 words_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

_Peaceful_

Colin noticed the girl right next to the lake. Her legs were in the cool water, her eyes were on the calm water while her cheeks were red, and her eyes were puffy. Her long red hair was in the usual plait down her back, but her yellow-black uniform was wrinkled and wet probably from the tears she has shed.

He sat down next to the older girl without a word. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable; he knew well that it was already hard for her. Her aunt has just been killed and the Second Wizarding War has started. He wasn't going to ask stupid questions from like was she okay, as he knew well that she wasn't; how could she?

Colin looked at the girl who didn't seem to notice him. She was beautiful and full of grace even when she wasn't in control and when she has just lost one of her last remaining relatives.

"Beautiful," she muttered and Colin fixed his brown eyes on her.

"Yeah," he answered referring to the beauty of the girl even though he knew well that Susan wasn't talking about herself. She looked up instantly fear clearly written on her face. She only relaxed when she realized that only Colin was there. Her expression changed and small smile appeared on the edge of her lips.

"So peaceful," she stated and gestured towards the lake. Colin nodded in agreement and looked at the still water which was impossibly blue. He moved closer to the girl next to him, his movements were gentle and he let her move away, but she didn't.

"It's the only place I can think. Water... it holds the key of life and power, it's amazing how important and strong it is, how it can crush as all and still it can be so peaceful... so, calming," Susan said in a low voice as she was just muttering it to herself, but Colin heard it well.

"Yeah, can you imagine life without it?" Colin asked softly and in surprise Susan turned to him. She seemed to forget that she wasn't alone anymore.

"There is no life without water," Susan replied stiffly and a tear rolled down on her cheeks. Colin leaned closer to her and with his thumb he wiped it off.

"That's why you are here, right? This place reminds you of all you have lost, your family," he stated and she nodded softly.

"My Aunt loved swimming. When I was younger she always took me to the lake close to our house," she said nostalgically. With a small smile she fixed her dark eyes on Colin.

"Tell me more about her," he pleaded quietly and she did. For the next hours she told him everything and she felt her soul getting lighter and lighter.

"Thanks," she said when the twilight came and the sun disappeared from their sight.

"For what?" he asked her curiously and she chuckled lightly.

"For listening, for being with me... for making me feel loved," she said suddenly and he smiled. He helped her up, but he didn't let her go. He didn't find kissing her appropriate when she was mourning, but she seemed to have other ideas...

_She_ kissed _him_.

_He_ didn't let _her_ go.


	8. Curse - Black family

**This drabble was written for:**

**1. ********Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **Birthday Fic Exchange's Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity _- Transfiguration Assessment 2 - Drabble 3 - Genre: Family_

******2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **why the caged bird sings's **Globetrotter Drabble Competition - **_Dublin, Ireland_

**3. Harry Potter Fanfiction ********Challenges: UnicornsAndRainbows20089's Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition **_- Astronomy - Year 1 - __Mandatory Prompt: Students are to write about how The House Of Black became known to name their children after stars/constellations; Words: Ginger; Action: A character must hit another character; Quote: "Stars are beautiful, but they must not take an active part in anything, they must just look on forever. It is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was." ― J.M. Barrie; Era: Marauders; Year: 1960; Major Character: Bellatrix Black; Genre: Drama; Sentence: It has been in our family for generations, who cares that it's weird?; Event: Pureblood Ball_

_Wordcount: 549 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Curse_

"Mommy, why are we named after stars?" Little Dromeda asked her mother. She fixed her big dark eyes on Druella who didn't even seem to notice that her daughter asked something.

"I'm named after a flo'er," five-year-old Narcissa argued with her older sister, except she had problems pronouncing the word 'flower'.

"It has been in our family for generations, who cares that it's weird?" the oldest Black girl, Bellatrix stated and her sisters looked like they were close to crying.

"I will tell them, Bella." Bellatrix looked in surprise to see her father in the door. The two younger girls became even more enthusiastic about the topic. The oldest girl nodded and she took place next to her sisters.

"It's 1960 now, but the tradition started hundreds of years earlier, around the twelfth century if I'm right. It's not a happy story actually, more like drama. Christiania, Athelardus Black's beautiful ginger-haired wife started it. For years the two of them didn't have children, they wanted a baby more than anything. Both of them were great in magic, but they couldn't do anything. Until one day Christiania met with a hideous witch. She told the desperate woman that she knew a way. Of course Christiania accepted it. Godeleva, that was the name of the old witch, wanted to use a very dark spell. It had to be performed during the night in the light of the stars as they have magical power and what Godeleva didn't tell the pair that a sacrifice was needed." The two younger girls started crying while Bellatrix was looking at her father in awe.

"A sacrifice?" she asked curiously and her father nodded.

"Godeleva performed the spell and Athelardus accepted his fate, he became the sacrifice. The baby was born and named Randolph, that time Christiania thought that everything can turn out alright once again. However, a few months later Athelardus' sister, Denis had a baby. The baby died after a few days. Randolph was growing up, but he seemed to be the only Black children in the whole family. Whenever someone had a child, the baby died before it could have lived a week. At first they thought it was some type of rare disease, but after a while it seemed just too strange. The whole family started a search for a cure. It was Denis who was just as desperate as Christiania before who found the solution. The Black family was cursed; the magic Godeleva used was too dark. When a baby was born they named him or her after a star, because the spell used the magic of the stars. Our family was cursed because, stars are beautiful, but they must not take an active part in anything, they must just look on forever. It is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was," he told her children. Even Bellatrix was tearful by the end.

"Cygnus, don't tell them stupid tales, they need to get ready to the ball. They need to be the most beautiful pureblood girls there," Druella said to her husband.

"Mommy, Cissa hit me," Andromeda whined.

"ENOUGH!" Druella shouted. In no time the stars and the story of Christiania were forgotten by the little girls.


	9. Book - Ron & Hermione

**This drabble was written for:**

**1. ********Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **Birthday Fic Exchange's Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity _- Transfiguration Assessment 2 - Drabble 4 - Qoute: Of all the worlds created by man, the world of books is the most powerful. _

******2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **why the caged bird sings's **Globetrotter Drabble Competition - **_Cannes, France_

_Wordcount: 548 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Book_

"Hermione, would you please speak to me?" She didn't even look up when she heard him talking to her.

"No," she answered but she continued reading. He sighed and sat down right in front of her. It was already sunset, the last rays of the Sun made Hermione glow in the orange light.

"You can't ignore me for the rest of our lives," he stated and she grimaced.

"Try me," she said simply and Ron frowned.

"I love you, okay? I know that I've been away for a lot longer than I said, but... I couldn't contact you. Bloody hell, you know that I wanted to," he muttered, but Hermione didn't even look at him. "Would you please put down that book?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Of all the worlds created by man, the world of books is the most powerful. One of my favourite poets, Heinrich Heine said it," Hermione answered and Ron grimaced.

"I love you, Mione, I'm really sorry, but the mission was more dangerous and harder than we expected," he said and Hermione slowly put down the book she was reading. She fixed her brown eyes on his blue ones and he shivered under her stare.

"You don't know how nervous I was. How I wasn't even sure I will ever see you again," she said and a traitor tear escaped her eyes. She wiped it off quickly, but he noticed it. He took a step closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Mione, please forgive me. I missed you." Hermione stood up, but didn't close the space between them.

"I thought that I've lost you," she said so lowly he hardly heard her. He moved closer and put his hands around his wife's waist. Hermione didn't push him away, but relaxed in his arms. He stroked his back softly and he kissed in her hair.

"I don't want to lose you," Hermione stated and Ron chuckled humourlessly.

"You won't lose me, I will be always there for you," he stated solemnly and she nodded softly.

"For _us_," Hermione corrected him. For a moment Ron didn't even notice what was strange about that statement, but then he let her go, so he could look straight in her eyes.

"Us? What..." he started, but Hermione stopped him with a kiss.

"I... I was very angry with you... I'm still angry with you... You weren't here with me when I needed you. Hell, I thought I'm going to raise this little one up by myself." When she said 'little one' she grabbed Ron's hand and out it on her still flat belly. Ron looked at her like he has never seen her before, his eyes were big and he wasn't able to close his mouth.

"You-you mean that you are pregnant?" he asked as he couldn't believe it. Hermione was still teary-eyed, but a huge smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

"We are going to be parents," she stated and Ron pulled her closer to himself.

"You are pregnant... We are having a baby... A baby," he muttered and she chuckled.

"We are having a baby," she agreed.

"I love you, Mione. I love our baby. I-I won't leave any if you ever," Ron stated and Hermione


	10. Reflection - Draco & Astoria

**This drabble was written for:**

**1. ********Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **Birthday Fic Exchange's Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity _- Transfiguration Assessment 2 - Drabble 5 - Word: reflection_

******2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges: **why the caged bird sings's **Globetrotter Drabble Competition - **_Istambul, Turkey_

_Wordcount: 548 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Reflection_

He was standing there, his silvery grey eyes fixed on the train. A small figure appeared in the window, pale cheeks same cold eyes, same light blonde hair. A small smile is playing on the boy's lips as he barely perceptible started waving to his parents.

The blond man on the Platform looked in his son's eyes and nodded softly while his wife, the woman right next to him was waving enthusiastically with tears rolling down her cheeks. The train started moving and the little boy disappeared from sight, but his parents' were looking at the place where they last saw him for many minutes.

"He is just like you," the woman, Astoria said and her husband visibly stiffened. The woman fixed her light green eyes on her husband, Draco and she clenched her lips together.

"You don't want him to be just like you," she said softly and when she tried to look in the eyes of her husband he looked away.

"He reminds you too much of your past self, doesn't he?" Astoria questioned Draco whose eyes were still fixed on the place where the Hogwarts Express stood a few minutes earlier.

"Draco, answer me," she pleaded, but he didn't even seem to realize she was talking to him.

"I just wish he would resemble you. I wish he had the same rich brown hair and those lovely green eyes you have," he muttered and he turned to his wife. He brushed his hand against her cheeks and played with a dark lock of hair.

"I wish he was just like you and he didn't inherit anything from me. When I look at him, I see myself. I don't want him to be like me," he said so softly Astoria could hardly catch what he has just said.

"He is a great boy, Draco. To be honest I wouldn't even be surprised if he didn't end up in Slytherin. He is nothing like either of us, he better than you and me too," Astoria said and Draco nodded slowly. "He is your reflection in appearance, but that doesn't mean that he will make the same decisions and mistakes. He is a good boy, just like you are a good man now." He fixed his grey eyes on her and a small smile appeared on the edge of his lips. She was the only one in the World who could calm him down so easily.

"Thank you, Tori. I don't deserve you," he said quietly, his eyes on her green ones, his right and on her left cheek. They stood there in that position for at least ten minutes. They didn't care that the parents slowly disappeared and the two of them remained alone.

"I love you, so I don't care," she said easily and she let him lean even closer and kissed her softly.

"What would you say to try for a little brother or sister for Scorp? Maybe a little brunette with green eyes?" he asked challengingly and she laughed.

"Git," she said and poked him but then a grin appeared on her face. "I would love that," she stated and she kissed him again.

"Good answer," Draco muttered and ran his hand through her thick brown hair. She loved him, she wanted him.


	11. Reality is perception - OC & Harry

**This drabble was written for:**

** Harry Potter Fanfiction ********Challenges: UnicornsAndRainbows20089's Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition **_- Flying - Mandatory Prompt: Write a story about a first-year student who tells a story about them flying to their classmates. Optional prompts - Words: Dragon; Action: Someone must do a trick on a broom; Quote: The foot feels the foot when it feels the ground. -Buddha; Era: Trio; Year: 1995; Pairing: OC/Harry; Sentence: I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it!; Event: Quidditch match;_

_I used these characters: Annabelle "Anna" Murata (AnnaRavenheart); Chris Brown (Black Boxed); Emily Hallahan (PurpleLilyStar); Kay Quinn (Zellarest); Regan Salvester (IllusiveAddictions); Selene Evans (selenehekate); Sophy Wald (Slytherin Cat)_

_Wordcount: 579 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Reality is perception_

It didn't matter if it was 1995 at the moment or 1960, nothing really changed, only the students were replaced by others. However, there were always duels, fights and unbelievable stories at Hogwarts that was just the way thing should be, after all it was a school.

"So, I was on my broom and I swear I saw a dragon. It came so close to me that I had to do a quick trick, I needed to do the Wronski Feint. I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it!" Anna said with enthusiasm.

"Last time Murata you told us that Potter asked you out. You are no more than a lying know-it-all who wants to be in the centre," a girl from Slytherin, Selene said venomously and Anna blushed. Her best friend, Chris took a step closer to the Slytherins and stepped in front of Anna.

"Leave my friend alone," she said furiously, but the other girl just smirked.

"Not until she convinces us that Harry Potter really asked her out," Selene simply said and Chris was ready to curse her, but Anna stopped her. "Oh, I was there at the Quidditch World Cup in 1964. It's a shame I wasn't even alive back then, it was a great match," she said with sarcastic smile on her face and her friends snickered.

"My father is a dragon tamer, when this happened I was with him near to the place he works," Anna said softly and some looked at her curiously. "I'm not very good on broom; my Wronski Feint was everything besides a Wronski Feint. Without my father's charm I wouldn't be here today probably. But you know what? I don't care, all I heard about from others how good they are on their brooms, I was sick with it. So go to Hell and you might as well tell Harry that I fancy him, because I do. And I really want him to ask me out, by the way that's what you heard me tell Chris not that he asked me out. I'm sick of you and your little snakes. I won't take this anymore," Anna said angrily and she fixed her dark eyes on the girl in the green robes who grimaced at her outburst, but then a small smile started playing on her lips.

"So you were lying," Selene simply stated and Anna laughed half-heartedly.

"That's what you have heard from what I've said? That's just... _The foot feels the foot when it feels the ground._ I'm guessing you have no idea what that means, do you? It means that reality is perception. Things are different for everyone," she said softly and some Slytherin girls, Salvester and Wald were muttering something to each other shooting sympathetic glances at Anna.

"So she lied, haven't you done anything like that in your life, Evans?" Chris asked with high eyebrows and crossed arms and smirked at the Slytherin's expression.

"That's not the end, Brown," the girl from Slytherin stated. When Chris was ready to answer she was stopped by two voices she knew well. Emily and Kay...

"I'm sure it's the end," Emily stated with a serious expression.

"Oh, I have a better idea," Kay said and turned towards Chris and Emily. "Girls, we have things to do," she said seriously and pointed her wand towards the little group of Slytherin first year girls.

"It's going to be fun," Chris concluded.


	12. Caring - Teddy & Victorie

**This one-shot was written for:**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction ********Challenges: UnicornsAndRainbows20089's Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition **_- Herbology - __Mandatory Prompt: Write a story where someone is caring for a ill person. You can take this in anyway possible. Optional prompts - Words: Broken; Action: Someone must kiss someone; Era: Next-Gen; Year: 2020; Pairing: Teddy/Victorie; Major Character: OFC; Sentence: I just feel awful; Event: Summer Vacation_

_Wordcount: 1102 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Caring_

"I'm sorry. I just feel awful," Victorie said softly and Teddy raised his eyebrows. "We should enjoy our summer vacation, instead because of me we are here." She pointed her hand in every direction she could and her boyfriend just shook his head while chuckling.

"We are together, Vic and as long as I have you towards me I'm happy. I'm just scared that you have some serious problem," he stated and she nodded softly, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Vic, are you okay?" he asked and he cupped her face, but she still didn't look at him.

"Victorie," he asked softly and he felt as a tear escaped her eyes. He wiped the tear off with his thumb and fixed his hazel eyes on her unbelievably blue ones.

"I-I think I know what my problem is," she whispered and Teddy looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean, Vic?" he asked her girlfriend. Victorie got out a small calendar out of her bag and tossed it to Teddy. He curiously took it and opened it. He frowned when he looked through. 2020 May, 2020 June... He wasn't sure what he should see.

"The red days," she muttered and Teddy looked up. He fixed his eyes on the calendar again and re-read it. The red points were missing from June. Before he could ask anything from Victorie the doctor appeared. She was a petite woman with big smile on her face.

"Miss Weasley, this way. I'm Dr. Addison." She showed the route to the room.

"You haven't told me. I've made you hot soup, I've held your hair whenever you needed to throw up, you knew and you didn't tell me," he muttered to the girl next to him who closed her eyes for a moment.

"Positive," she told him and his eyes never left her.

"You told me that you got the flu," he stated and she sighed.

"We are young, Teddy. We aren't married and I'm pregnant. My parents are going to kill both of us and... I was afraid of your reaction, I knew you wouldn't throw a fit here," she muttered and he slowly nodded, but his hair was red from anger.

"I love you Victorie Weasley and I already love the baby inside of you. Our baby, Vic. I'm just angry that you didn't tell me. I don't like secrets, not between us. It's like when you broke your head when we were small and you were afraid to tell your parents and you were running around with a broken hand for a day just because you were afraid of their reaction. They were really angry with you, but not because of the accident, but because you didn't trust them," Teddy said and the blonde girl nodded slowly.

"I'm scared, Teddy," she said softly and her right hand was on her stomach. Teddy took her other hand and kissed it. When they reached the door after Dr. Addison the two of them entered the room. They young woman turned to them and fixed her eyes on Victorie. She asked about her symptoms and Victorie listed everything that came to her mind from vomiting to being tired, she also noted that the spell said she was in fact pregnant.

"So the spell said that you are pregnant?" the doctor asked and Victorie nodded.

"I've tried the Muggle pregnancy tests and it said positive too," she muttered and the doctor nodded.

"I will run a few tests too, but from what I've heard I think congratulation is in order," Dr. Addison said with a smile, but she noticed her enthusiasm didn't reach the youngsters. "You have quite a few options," she said softly and the young pair nodded.

"Can I talk with my girlfriend privately for a moment?" Teddy asked the doctor politely and she nodded.

"Of course, I will be outside." She left the room and Teddy turned to Victorie. He noticed that she was silently crying. He stepped closer to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I want this child, Vic. I know that we are young, but we can work it out. You know, recently I've thought about as a lot and I've came to the realization that I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I care about you, Victorie Weasley, I really do. I want to marry you Vic and I want to have this child with you," Teddy said seriously. Victorie looked at him, but didn't answer. Instead she leaned even closer and brushed her lips against his and then kissed him properly.

"Teddy, I love you too, but-but... Are we ready for this?" she asked softly and Teddy fixed his (now) green eyes on her.

"Your parents are going to torture me, but I might survive, if I do the whole Weasley family is going to be there for us," he said with a grimace at the beginning, but it changed into a smile.

"I want to marry you, Teddy Lupin," she said eventually and he grinned before he kissed her passionately.

"The next time you will tell me," he stated and she frowned.

"Next time?" she asked and he laughed.

"We will have a whole Qudditch team of them, Vic," he said and put his hand on her still flat stomach. She chuckled and looked at him.

"I want a million of these with you, Teddy," she stated solemnly and he laughed.

"We should start with a Quidditch team, I guess," he told her. "We should let Dr. Addison back to her own office." Victorie nodded and Teddy led poor doctor back.

"Would you like to hear about your options after I run the tests?" she asked and fixed her grey eyes on the young couple. They shook their head.

"We are going to keep it if I'm pregnant," she stated and the doctor smiled at them. After about ten minutes of various tests the doctor looked at Victorie and Teddy.

"Congratulations, in fact you are pregnant. Eight weeks if I'm right," Dr. Addison stated and Teddy looked at Victorie. A small smile was playing on her lips and he smiled too.

"A baby," Teddy muttered and he turned to his girlfriend.

"We are having a baby," he said and he pulled her closer to him.

"We are having a baby and you are going to be the best and most caring daddy in the world," Victorie said with a smile on her face.

Dr. Addison watched the intimate scene with a knowing smile on her face.


	13. Life is not a fairytale - Scorpius & Ros

_This one-shot was written for:_

**It was written for Empress Empoleon! :)**

**1. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - Birthday Fic Exchange's Fanfiction, School of Imagination and Creativity - Mahematics Assessment 3 – Fibonacci sequence**

**2. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - ****Cheeky Slytherin Lass' House Cup Competition - Round 2 - Ravenclaw 6th year  
**

_Prompts: 2 Weather: thunderstorm; 3. Action: A character must deny something; 4. Dialogue: "Shut up and kiss me."; 5. Emotion: Excited; 6. Object: socks; 7. Word: delicate_

_Prompts: 1. Color: yellow; 2. Setting: Library; 3. Dialogue, "Don't you dare!"; 4. Object: wand; 5. Word: faith_

******3. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - silverbirch's **The "I'd never write a story like that" challenge - Rose/Scorpius

******4. ************Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - a chance encounter's **The Not a Fairytale Challenge

_Wordcount: 3168 words_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_Life is not a fairytale_

The café was small and cosy, they didn't have much space, but they didn't care as the hot mélanges were served. One of the young women looked up and met the eyes of the other. The two of them seemed very similar in appearance with the same red hair and dark eyes, but they weren't siblings.

"I love him," the older woman, around twenty stated and the younger frowned.

"I still can't believe that you and Malfoy are together, Rosie." Rose looked up with pure annoyance in her eyes.

"You don't know him, Lils," she stated stubbornly and the other girl didn't comment.

They could never agree on that topic, recently they have given up on convincing the other that they were right. It was a fight none of them could win, they knew it. Lily just stubbornly crossed her arms and was looking with determined expression on her face while Rose was slowly drinking her coffee trying not to look at her cousin.

"I want to marry him one day, Lils and I want you to be my maid of honour then," Rose said and Lily stood up in shock.

"Merlin, Rose! Are you crazy? You aren't even a pure-blood; a Malfoy would never marry a half-blood, a _Weasley_ half-blood no less," Lily nearly shouted but when a few muggle (especially a scary-looking elderly lady) looked at her nastily she kept the volume down.

"Scorpius doesn't care about my blood," Rose's face was just as red as her hair and she stood up too. The muggles in the café looked at them in interest.

"Oh, but his family does. Rose, you are a genius, everyone knows that. How can you be so obvious? It's good to play with you now, but it will never be anything serious, Rosie. I'm sure it was decided which pure-blood girl he will marry when he was _born_," Lily said angrily.

Her cousin was known of her intelligence, it was easy to see that she got her brain from her mother, but she was very stubborn too and when she didn't want to see the truth she was simply bloody obvious and ignorant.

Rose looked at her with her frighteningly dark blue eyes and Lily knew if they didn't stop at that moment then the café was going to end up as no more than a ruin. She actually felt the thick layer of magical energy around them, but before more could happen she just walked out of the café.

"Don't you dare to walk out on me, Lily!" The leaving redhead heard her cousin, but she didn't care. Rose couldn't be convinced and Lily only hoped that she will realize her mistake before something big happened and she was left with broken heart behind.

Rose didn't heard of Lily in the next few weeks, but she didn't care. It was a common thing between the two of them since she started dating with Scorpius. Many people weren't happy with her choice, but it was Lily's reaction that really surprised and made her angry.

Rose had many friends in Hogwarts, as a Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley she was even popular, but it was Lily who was always there for her before not anyone else.

"Are you okay, baby?" Scorpius asked the girl who nodded softly, but she was still preoccupied with her thoughts about her cousin. She just didn't understand why Lily was so prejudiced. Maybe Scorpius was a Malfoy and he was in Slytherin, but that didn't mean that he was a heartless monster.

"I'm just angry with Lily," she told her boyfriend, who played with a lock of her red hair.

"What's up with her?" he asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"She is not talking with me and the last time I saw her we nearly blow up a muggle café." Rose said with crossed arms and Scorpius frowned.

"She doesn't worth it if she can't accept your decision," Scorpius said simply and the young woman nodded. He has just said what she was thinking about for days, it was just hard to accept, Lily was more than a cousin for her after all.

"I understand Dad, Merlin, your father and he hated each other, I understand Mom, she is afraid of me being heartbroken, but what about Lily? I don't understand her. You are... you are like Prince Charming." Rose said matter-of-factly and Scorpius raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Prince Charming?" he asked and Rose blushed and shook her head.

"Muggle thing," she muttered. She looked away as she didn't want to meet the eyes of her boyfriend.

"He is called Charming, really? Muggles are weird," Scorpius stated and Rose didn't comment. These were the moments when Rose noticed how different they upbringing was. She was never sure what she should say, correct him and tell him that muggles aren't strange or just let him go like nothing has happened.

"Shut up and kiss me," Rose said eventually and Scorpius smirked. He leaned closer and brushed a lock of hair out of her blue eyes. He looked at her delicate pink lips and without thinking he kissed her passionately. Rose forgot about muggles, about Lily, all she remembered was the blonde boy she was in love with and whom she was attracted to.

Scorpius was everything a girl could ask for, he was handsome, he was affectionate and kind with her and she wasn't the only one having feelings for the other, she was sure of that. He really was Prince Charming in Rose's opinion, only instead of a white horse, he had a wand.

Rose was having the time of her life with him. However, as it always happened when someone pointed out the other's mistakes she started noticing them too. At first she ignored them just like every time before, but after a while she couldn't help it. Whenever he made a strange comment about his pure-blood family or muggles Lily came into Rose's mind.

It was on a Saturday evening after she went home from work that she started reading a muggle book she borrowed from the local library, but he was at her apartment already.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. He was just smirking and she crossed her arms but then chuckled.

"I've just wanted to spend the evening with my beautiful girlfriend," he muttered and he put his arms around her waist. She laughed and started hitting him with the book playfully. He grabbed the book and looked curiously at it until he frowned.

"I didn't know that you like reading muggle books." His voice wasn't playful anymore, it was somewhat emotionless. Rose didn't look at him for a moment.

"Is it a problem?" she asked challengingly and for a second he didn't answer.

"No," he said eventually, but Rose wasn't convinced, he didn't sound sure of what he has just said, she felt it. It was just the first of many she later realized.

Not even a week later Scorpius decided to spend the night with her in her flat. There was a big thunderstorm and Rose couldn't sleep. She leaned closer to the man next to her and tried to imagine the future. She loved the idea of spending the remaining nights of her life in the same bed with him and she couldn't help and she imagined a small redheaded girl and a blonde boy between them during a storm like what was just brewing outside.

"Rose, why aren't you sleeping?" She looked up when she heard the sleepy voice of her boyfriend. She closed even the remaining little space between them and searched for his eyes.

"I... The storm," she answered eventually.

"Where is your Gryffindor courage?" He smirked and Rose would have smacked him if she wasn't so tired.

"I'm not afraid of it, stupid," she said angrily, but her voice became softer. "Scor, what... Where do you see yourself in ten years?" she quoted a stupid magazine Lily made her read when she was asked out for the first time. It was dark, she wasn't sure about his reaction, but if she was right he frowned.

"What are you speaking of Rose?" Scorpius asked a bit angrily or he was at least frustrated or annoyed in Rose's opinion. She sat up quickly and fixed her stormy blue eyes on his grey ones.

"It's stupid, but I have to know the answer. Where do you see yourself in ten years? Do you want to get married? Do you want to leave England? Are you planning on having children?" she asked so quickly, he had problem in keeping up.

"What do you really want to know, Rose Weasley?" His voice was somewhat cold, but Rose didn't point it out or even flinched, she was just staring at him longingly.

"I want to know if I'm more than a toy to you," she said softly, but even though she was a strong and independent woman she knew that she was close to crying. She didn't see him well, but she knew that he was looking at him just like she did before.

"You are way more than a toy, Rosie," he muttered and he leaned closer to her. He put his muscled armed around her and pulled her to him. She inhaled his fragment which reminded her of freshly baked cookies and soap and nodded.

"You still haven't answered my question," the redhead pointed out after a minute of silence. Scorpius groaned and pushed her a bit away. She just crossed her arms and looked at him nastily.

"You are really impossible, Rose," he stated and turned in the other direction and lay down on the bed. Rose did the same and they slept as far from each other that night as possible. When Rose woke up she needed some moments to realize that the picture wasn't perfect, something was missing. After another few seconds she realized the problem, Scorpius wasn't there.

She looked around only to find a piece of parchment next to her books on her nightstand.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm sorry I was an ass last night. If you really want to know, I want to get married, I want to have children._ _I needed to leave early for work today, I just didn't want to wake you up, you seemed like you needed the sleep._

_Love, _

_Scorp_

It was more than enough for Rose; she actually seemed to forget everything that happened on the previous night. He told her himself after all that she wasn't only a toy, she was more and she believed him.

It seemed that she wasn't the only who forgot about their little fight, Scorpius did the same and in a few days everything seemed perfect once again. Lily was still angry with her, but her other cousins seemed to accept her relationship with Scorpius already except James who just grimaced and made fun of him. Her parents and uncles and aunts, even her grandparents were harder to convince, but she knew that they would eventually accept him; she just hoped that Lily would understand one day too.

It wasn't until a Monday morning when Rose was making breakfast when a tawny owl – Athena she recognised – appeared. Athena was Lily's owl so when Rose noticed bird she nearly dropped her toast.

"Everything is okay, Rosie?" Scorpius turned to her and she only nodded silently with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

She reached out for the letter on the owl's leg and with a great effort she got the letter that her cousin has sent her. Excited and nervous weren't good enough words to describe her state.

_Rose!_

_We need to meet as soon as possible, I have news for you, news you might find interesting, information you need._

_Lily_

Rose frowned, because the letter seemed rushed and it was filled with tension and she was sure she wouldn't like her cousin's so called news, but she needed to know what made Lily so anxious. She quickly wrote an answer in which she stated that she was free at lunch and they could have a coffee at their usual place.

When she gave the letter to the owl she found the Scorpius was looking at her curiously.

"What happened?" he asked and Rose nodded towards the window where Athena has just left.

"That was Lily's owl. She wanted to meet with me," she simply said and he smiled at her.

"That's good news, isn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

"It's great," she said but she felt that something was terribly bad, Lily's news weren't good and if she had to make a guess it had to do something with her boyfriend even if she didn't like it. However, she didn't mention it to Scorpius, not when everything was so perfect between them.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He grabbed her and put her up on the kitchen table and he kissed her as passionately as he could. Only hours later, when she was already sitting in the little café did she remember what was coming.

When Lily arrived the air seemed to get cooler, which seemed impossible for Rose, but she still felt it. They nodded to each other and sat down. The younger girl asked for two coffees while Rose stayed silent. She looked at her cousin who was on the other hand staring at the table.

"What did you want, Lily?" Rose asked after a few minutes of staring and silence. She looked up and fixed her brown eyes on her older cousin.

"Scorpius has a fiancée," Lily said like she was talking about the weather. Rose looked at her questioningly as of course she couldn't believe it. She must have misunderstood it she told herself.

"Scorpius is going to marry Isabel Zabini in a few months," Lily told her cousin once again emotionlessly. Rose was shaking, her dark blue eyes were closed and her breathing was too quick, her heart was beating abnormally too.

"Isabel Zabini?" Rose repeated even though she knew perfectly well who the girl was. After all, they have met each other several times at Howgarts.

"Yes, as in Parkinson's and Zabini's daughter. They have been betrothed for years," the younger cousin said matter-of-factly while Rose was preoccupied with her thoughts.

"How?" Rose asked in a dangerously soprano tone. Lily looked at her with pity in her eyes even though she knew that Rose would hate her for pitying her.

"It was Lorcan actually. Lor is in good terms with Grace Nott as they were in the same year in Ravenclaw and Grace told him that she is one of the bridesmaids," the younger girl said and the older nodded lifelessly. "I'm sorry, Rose, I'm really sorry," Lily said, but Rose just shook her head.

"I need to be alone," she said and before her cousin could react she was out of the café. It was kind of ironic; a few weeks ago the same has happened except Lily left her behind. As soon as she reached a small and lifeless street she was able to Apparate to his flat. As it was guarded by wards all she could do was to knock on the door. When it was opened she wanted to cry. It wasn't Scorpius who opened the door, but a girl or more precisely a young woman.

She had a creamy chocolate skin and long, wavy dark hair and big brown eyes. She was beautiful in the pale yellow dress she was wearing.

"Hey, can I help you?" she asked kindly and then she seemed to recognise Rose. "Oh, Rose Weasley, right?" she asked and Rose nodded, she didn't trust her voice.

"I'm guessing you are looking for Scorpius. I didn't know that you two were on speaking term," she stated and Rose once again nodded politely but deep down she wanted to shout that what was between then was way more than 'being on speaking term'.

"He isn't here at the moment, he needed to go back to the Ministry, but I will tell him that you were looking for him if you want," Isabel stated and Rose muttered something which the other woman guessed was a 'yes'.

"Bye," Rose said before she Disapparated. Lily only put her arms around the sobbing Rose when she appeared in her flat. She wasn't surprised to see her; she was only waiting for her cousin to be honest.

"What happened?" Lily asked as she poured some tea to the crying Rose. It seemed that Rose wasn't going to answer, but she eventually did.

"Scorp wasn't at home... She was there," she said half-sobbingly and Lily tried to calm her down in every way she could. However, it was an impossible task.

"I-I... I was so stupid, Lily. I actually believed him; I thought that he wants to marry me, Lils. I called him Prince Charming; I thought that he was the perfect boy for me. I love him, Lily. Our whole relationship was no more than a bunch of lie, but I love him," she said passionately and her cousin nodded.

"She was actually pretty kind to me, you know. She was just as much tricked as I was... She said she didn't even think I spoke to Scorpius. She doesn't know anything, Lily, anything!" Rose nearly shouted the end and Lily rubbed her back as her cousin was talking.

When she finished Rose didn't say anything else, the two of them were sitting on the couch, drinking tea, staring and staying silent. That was the reason why his voice seemed so harsh and loud.

Rose guessed he came as soon as he met with Isabel, his hair wasn't styled, his socks didn't match and his usually pale cheeks were flushed.

"Rose, you've misunderstood everything!" he started and she felt sick already.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" she shouted. "I believed in you, I had faith in you and all along you had a fiancée. I'm sick of you!"

"Let me explain, Rosie," he said, but Rose stopped him.

"Don't you dare, you hear me? You are jerk no more. Leave me alone!" the Weasley girl said while the boy tried to get her back.

"You told me I'm just like Prince Charming. Doesn't he deserve a second chance?" he asked and she started laughing. She was laughing and she was carefree.

"You, Prince Charming? I must have been blind, not to mention life isn't a fairytale. There isn't always a happy end for us," she said as she closed the door on him. "I hope you will be happy with your fiancée," A traitor tear ran down on her cheeks once again, but she only started crying when he was far.

She was crying, she was sobbing, and she was shaking.

Her heart was broken, her eyes were puffy, she couldn't' breathe.

She learnt that life wasn't a fairytale.


	14. Scent of Death

_**This one-shot was written for:**_

_**1. Quidditch League Competition**_

Team: Holyhead Harpies

Position: Chaser 1

Round: 6 - Genres

Genre: Noir

Wordcount: 1231

**_2. Muggleize It Competition - Fleur/Bill - Medium_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_Scent of Death_

Steps. He let out a sigh. He closed his eyes as he turned around only to open it when he heard the voice.

"I have news," the newcomer said and the man merely nodded.

"Tell me." His voice was harsh, but the other person didn't wince, he just started at him. His eyes were dark and his face was grim, not a person anyone would love to meet after the Sun has already set and the filthy alley was dim lit.

"My contact says that there were no injuries, technically the man should be fine and healthy," the dark man stated and the other let out a humourless laugh.

"Except he is dead." The younger, more well-groomed man stated dryly.

"My money?" the other asked and the younger raised his eyebrows.

"I have no money left," he simply said and the other man looked at him with pure anger on his face.

"Don't play games with me." The younger one only winced slightly, but he remained determined.

"Your information wasn't useful," he simply said and he turned around, but the other man grabbed his arm.

"You will pay for this," he said in a low voice and the other shrugged him off. Within a minute he was out of the dark alley on the shiny crowded street. He sighed and thought about his life only a few days ago, it seemed remote and unbelievably peaceful.

It was cold, his coat didn't seem warm enough anymore, he slipped his hands in the pocket of the dark material and stopped dead.

His right hand touched something unfamiliar. He took it out and with shaking hand he analyzed the object. It was some kind of note, but from a type of paper he only remembered seeing in museums when he was younger. Parchment, he reminded himself and even the inked seemed strange, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the writing, the note itself.

_It's amusing to watch you, but leave the case. Or die, Muggle._

He shivered when he read it even though he didn't have an idea what the last word meant. Was it some kind of rude saying he didn't know off? That would have been strange, he was a private detective, someone who was dealing with criminals, and he had a fair share of knowledge of urban words and expressions.

Was it the man he has just met? The informant who did such a bad job? Was he so angry that he wanted to trick him, play a mind game on him? He wasn't sure, but the note made him feel uneasy even though it wasn't the first threat he got.

He turned around quickly as he felt like he was being watched. He shrugged it off and cursed under his breath, he was being paranoid.

He threw the piece of paper like thing into the first bin that came into his view. He decided that he didn't care about the threat, he will continue the task he got, and he wouldn't let down the woman who asked for his help (for a lot of money not less).

When he arrived home his wife was sitting at the table with a kind smile on her face. He leaned closer to her and gave a peck on her cheeks, but he stepped back quickly.

"What's with the perfume?" he asked and her wife looked at him questioningly.

"It's the same I always use, darlin'," she said simply and he felt nauseas. Her perfume was usually very nice, it reminded him of fresh roses, but that day he only felt the scent of blood and death.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly and he realized that she has been talking to him for at least a few minutes. He nodded, but excused himself. He went right into the room he used as his office and looked at the folder full of papers connected to his latest case.

It sounded easy, really, an everyday job. A simple man was found dead and his wife was ready to give up all the money she had to find the person who killed the love of her life. Still, as he read through the papers he shivered. Something was up, he haven' realized it before, but the case was seriously not normal.

The witnesses said the same words exactly like they have been brainwashed or at least threatened, the man was perfectly healthy besides the fact that he died, there was no evidence that he was even killed besides the fact that he was found in an alley far from anyone, there was no audience besides those brainwashed witnesses. It was a clear job, too clear. There wasn't a perfect murder, but it seemed like one.

He was uneasy when he went to sleep that day even when his wife smiled at him kindly and asked again if he was alright and if she could do anything to help his mood. He said that he was alright, but his heart was beating too quickly, his palms were sticky with sweat and he was literally shivering. When he said good night to his wife that evening he felt that it might be the last time he could say it.

Two days later he was on the screen of televisions and in many news papers, but the reason wasn't what he wanted. The news said that a fairly young couple was found dead in their beds the day before and the only evidence was a strange piece of parchment on the nightstand which had three words written on it: _Scent of Death_.

"Were there any attacks?" a young boy, around sixteen asked the bushy haired girl besides him. She looked up from the newspaper and nodded.

"The usual, burning neighbourhoods, screaming Muggles, the Mark," she said sadly and the boy frowned, didn't comment but concentrated on his breakfast.

"Look, read that. This is something different." She pointed to a short article and the boy raised his eyebrows.

"A muggle couple was found in their beds killed by the killing curse? That's strange even for the Death Eaters; it's too clear, not bloody at all," the boy with glasses said and the girl shrugged but she had an unreadable expression on her face.

"This doesn't seem like a usual attack, Harry. I think these muggles get involved in something they shouldn't have," the girl stated and the boy nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment and wished that those poor souls could have quitted. When he looked up to the girl his eyes seemed remote, like he wasn't truly there.

"We have to end this, Hermione. What the bloody hell could have a pair of muggles do against the Death Eaters?" he asked angrily and she shook her head.

"What do we have to end, mate?" a redhead sat down next to the angry boy.

"The war, Ron. We need to end it before there won't be any magical folks or muggles left alive in Great Britain," Harry said with a dangerous passion in his voice and he got up before his friends could have reacted.

Ron looked curiously at Hermione, he was clearly confused why Harry reacted that way, but then she noticed something that she hasn't read precisely before.

_They were found dead at 6 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England._


End file.
